Slightfoot
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death Unknown |apprentice=Slightpaw |warrior=Slightfoot |mentor=Harestar |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Dovewing's Silence, ''A Vision of Shadows, Tawnypelt's Clan, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions |deadbooks = Unknown}} Slightfoot is a black tom with a flash of white on his chest. Slightfoot is a WindClan warrior that has served under Onestar's and Harestar's leaderships in the lake territories. As an apprentice, Slightpaw was mentored by Harespring and disobeyed his mentor to fight against the stoats. He earned his warrior name of Slightfoot and attended a secret meeting with others concerned about Bramblestar's behavior towards codebreakers. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : He has become a warrior by the name of Slightfoot. Thunder and Shadow : Shattered Sky : Darkest Night : River of Fire : The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : The Silent Thaw :Slightfoot attends the secret meeting of cats concerned about Bramblestar's behavior. He speaks out against Bramblestar's punishments against the codebreakers and agrees to overthrow Bramblestar. In the ''Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial :Slightpaw is listed as Harespring's apprentice. Slightpaw is sharing a vole with Hootpaw and Featherpaw when Crowfeather approaches, telling Featherpaw they are going out to hunt. Featherpaw mews that Slightpaw and Hootpaw are going out too, and asks if they can join them. Harespring strolls over, warmly mewing that's a great idea. After Crowfeather and Nightcloud catch a hare, Slightpaw exclaims that it's huge, as Crowfeather drops the prey onto the ground. When Hootpaw yowls after seeing a strange white creature in the tunnel entrance, Harespring and Slightpaw run over. With frightened eyes, Hootpaw insists it was a glowing white cat, and Slightpaw and Featherpaw begin looking apprehensive, casting nervous glances at the entrance, as if expecting something to come charging out at them. :Gorsetail says she thinks rats are in the tunnels and the creature Hootpaw saw was a kittypet trying to catch them. She adds if it wasn't a ghost then, it might be now, and only a kittypet would be dumb enough to face a whole colony of rats with no backup. Slightpaw wonders if that's sort of what they're doing, since they are only sending six warriors, and who knows how many are down there. Crowfeather also notices how confident he seems among the warriors as they talk. Onestar points out that they are sending six of the best cats and he trusts WindClan to defeat anything that might be in the tunnels. Slightpaw nods, accepting what his leader said. Onestar orders the apprentices to stay out of the attack on the stoats, and Slightpaw mutters it's not fair. They battle train, and Crowfeather explains that the enemy will be coming for them, so they need to do something unexpected, and asks for any ideas. Raising one forepaw with extended claws, Slightpaw snarls to claw their throat out. Hootpaw fluffs out his fur, wondering if the stoats are as big as him, and Slightpaw, with wide eyes, answers that they are much bigger. :The apprentices disobey Onestar's orders and join the attack. When Slightpaw sees the stoats for the first time, he appears surprised that those are what every cat has warned them about. Bramblestar's Storm :Slightpaw, along with Harespring, Heathertail, and Crowfeather, blatantly trespass on ThunderClan's territory. Bramblestar is shocked and he notes that the WindClan cats were determined to keep the freshwater to themselves. Bramblestar realizes that he can't take the patrol on alone, so he moves Jessy, the she-cat who is taking shelter in ThunderClan, away from the patrol and back into ThunderClan territory. Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope :Bramblestar and Squirrelflight wait at the WindClan border and spot Slightfoot, Larkwing and Oatclaw. Bramblestar calls for Slightfoot and asks to speak with Harestar. He seems unsurprised, and agrees to take them to Harestar. When they arrive in camp, Slightfoot tells them to wait as he fetches Harestar. In the ''Novellas ''Dovewing's Silence : Tawnypelt's Clan : Character pixels External links * Notes and references de:Leichtfußru:Легкопятfi:Slightfootfr:Slightfoot Category:Males Category:WindClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:River of Fire characters Category:The Raging Storm characters Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Tawnypelt's Clan characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters